It is known that polyunsaturated compounds possess significant aroma characteristics. For example, JP 50 (1975)-32105A discloses presence of (3E,5E)-1,3,5-undecatriene and (3E,5Z)-1,3,5-undecatriene in galbanum essential oil, and that these compounds were synthesized and identified. Also JP 59 (1984)-42326A discloses utility of 1,3,5,7-undecatetraene as an aroma compound. Furthermore, J. Agric. Food Chem., 33 (1985), 232 and J. Food Sci., 50 (1985), 1655 report existence of (3E,5Z,8Z)-1,3,5,8-undecatetraene in pineapple, peach, mango and kiwi fruit. JP 2005-515249T discloses utility of acetal of 2,4,7-decatrienal as an aroma compound.
These polyunsaturated compounds have excellent odor. For example, JP 50 (1975)-32105A discloses that 1,3,5-undecatriene has floral note reminiscent of hyacinth, violet, narcissus, lavender or gardenia and its leafy bottom note expresses or enhances its property resembling that of the natural aroma. JP 59 (1984)-42326A discloses 1,3,5,7-undecatetraene has an earthy and woody note. JP 2005-515249T also states acetal of 2,4,7-decatrienal has pleasant natural green note.
The aroma characteristics of above-named compounds, however, are entirely different from an odor rich in naturality which is emphasized by fresh fruity note.